Golden Trio Notes
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: Just a bunch of notes between the Golden Trio in their classes. Some are funny, some are sad, some are serious. Contains letters too. Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

Golden Trio Notes

**Hey this is just a silly little parody about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's notes to each other in classes. Enjoy! :)**

**Key: **_H = Harry _**R = Ron ** He = Hermione :)

**I'm so bored**

_Me too_

**I wish I had a sandwhich**

_You spelt that wrong_

**You spelled spelt wrong**

_No, it is spelt, not spelled._

**No, I'm pretty sure it's spelled.**

_Your dumb._

**It's you're, meaning you are **

_git_

**prat**

_ginger_

**four-eyes**

_freckle face_

**spaz**

_fatty_

**er... scar-on-head-person...**

:'(

**sorry, that was rude.**

_Ha, I win._

**How?**

_I got you too say sorry first._

**Wow, its to.**

_OK, I'm done with you now._

Will you two stop? You're being really obvious.

**Get your own piece of paper Hermione.**

This is my paper. I let you "borrow" it, remember?

**Oh yeah.**

I win.

**No one wins. Ever.**

_I always win because I'm. Harry. Potter. (thunder clap)_

**No I win because I'm. Ron. Weasley. (Lightning strikes)**

_yeah, strikes you in the head._

**I don't need this.**

_Besides, yours just didn't sound right. It had the wrong ring, you know? Mine works, because I just have a naturally epic sounding name._

I think Harry won that.

_Thank you best woman ever._

Don't push it.

**Harry Potter does not sound epic. Potter rhymes with otter, and otters are stupid. **

_See? This is why I win. That was just a stupid thing to say._

**I didn't say it.**

_Say it, wrote it. Same difference really._

**Huge difference actually.**

_Not really._

**Uh, yea really. Would you like me to scream "Potter rhymes with Otter" and then write it down to show you the difference?**

_I dare you._

Ron. Don't.

**I'm gonna do it.**

Seriously, don't.

_Do it!_

Snape already hates you Ron.

_DO IT!_

**Ha! That was great!**

You're so dumb.

_Don't listen to her mate. That was worth twenty points from Gryffindor any day._

It was not worth it.

**No, I think it was. Everyone looks so... confused...**

I can't deal with this conversation anymore. Goodbye.

**No!**

_No!_

**NO!**

_NOO! PLEASE!_

**Come back!**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Harry won. Again ;)

**Okay, now I'm really done.**

**Review! :D (this is NOT Ron)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter two! Please review!**

**Again here is the key. **

_H – Harry_

**R – Ron**

He – Hermione

**I can't do it Harry.**

_Do what?_

**I can't sit through this class any longer. I'm going crazy.**

_Er... sorry?_

**I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW GOBLINS LEARNED TO REPRODUCE!**

_OK, OK, take a deep breath._

**All-right. I did.**

_Now, hold your breath._

**OK.**

_Good boy._

**How much longer?**

_Just a bit._

**Harry! It hurts!**

_Just a bit longer!_

**I can't do it!**

_OK! Breathe!_

**Phew. What was that for?**

_Ha, I just wanted to see if you would do it._

**You take advantage of me too much.**

_You make it too easy._

**Whoa, I just realized something.**

_What?_

**Hermione isn't here.**

_Oh my gosh. You're right!_

**Where is she?**

_I have no idea. She was behind us. Right after..._

**Malfoy.**

_Yeah, right after she punched Malfoy._

**No, I bet he did something to her!**

_I'll kill him._

**Mind you, she did punch him.**

_But she's a girl!_

**I know, but like, that's why he did it.**

_I'll kill him._

**I'll make him eat a snail.**

_I'll turn him into a mermaid._

**Merman.**

_No, mermaid._

**Oh. Ha I get it.**

_Good job._

**I'll make him streak right past Snape.**

_I'll make him kiss Eloise Midgen._

**I'll dye his hair red and gold.**

_Hey, that's pretty good._

**Thanks.**

_Let's do it._

**But what if he didn't even do anything to her?**

_Oh yeah..._

**We do it anyways.**

_Sure, why not?_

THE NEXT DAY IN HISTORY OF MAGIC.

Boys, I have a very serious question for you.

_OK..._

**I'm nervous now.**

Don't be nervous. I just want the truth.

_All-right. What is the question?_

Why is Malfoy's hair red and green?

Stop laughing! Answer me!

_Why do you think we would know?_

Because I found THIS paper by the common room fireplace. Obviously, it missed the fire.

PLAN FOR TURNING MALFOY'S HAIR RED AND GREEN.

By: _Harry Potter _and **Ron Weasley**

**1. Malfoy walks down corridor 13 alone between Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.**

_2. The charm for color change is "olores" with the color said before it._

**3. So like, redolores?**

_4. Yup_

**5. Step 5!**

_6. Step 6 now._

**7. Dang it.**

_8. Ok, enough! We say the charm before Malfoy meets with Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson in corridor 14._

**9. Easy enough. Was this whole list really necessary?**

_10. Of course. It makes things more... official._

Is that proof enough?

_Er..._

**Poop on you Hermione.**

Gross.

_That is gross._

**That's why I said it. **

Anyways, why did you do it?

**Because you weren't in History of Magic yesterday. We thought he did something to you.**

But he didn't!

**Yeah...**

You're so stupid.

_Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I've told you! I forgot!

**How could you have forgotten? You were right behind us!**

Never you mind.

_Usually people forget things when their mind is completely consumed._

Consumed? By what?

_Love._

**Holy crap.**

_So, Hermione is in love._

**Holy. Crap.**

_And she ditched to go make-out with someone in the corridors._

**EWW! NOO!**

Harry, you are ridiculous.

_Always defensive are the guilty._

All-right. Goodbye. I'm actually going to LISTEN.

**Wait. Did you really kiss someone?**

_Hah, give it up mate, she is in denial. We really should listen..._

**But did you?**

**Hermione?**

**HERMIONE!**

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. I like this story. It's fun to write :)**

**Just don't forget to review. Good, bad, ill take anything :)**

**This chapter is just Harry and Hermione. It's during the fourth book when Harry and Ron are fighting. **

_H = Harry_

He = Hermione

**Enjoy :)**

**Golden Trio Notes**

Harry, was your letter today from Sirius?

_Yeah, it was. Here, you can read it. _

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm worried for you. Everything that_

_is going on is so strange and fishy. _

_Your scar, the world cup, Bertha Jorkins,_

_and you being chosen for the tournament._

_Keep me posted on everything. I want _

_to know. Stay close to Ron and Hermione_

_and keep yourself out of trouble. Something_

_bad is in the making, I can feel it. Keep_

_yourself safe._

_-Sirius_

Hmm, cheerful.

_Isn't it?_

He is right though.

_Yes, I suppose._

You need to listen to him.

_Yeah, except for the part about staying close to Ron._

Oh Harry, this is so stupid. You guys are best friends!

_Look, this isn't my fault. If he wants to be a prat, then more power to him._

You miss him. I know it.

_I do not._

Yes you do! I know he misses you.

_Well, if that was true he would apoligize. _

Harry...

_I could really care less. I don't have time for Ron's issues right now. I can barley talk to Sirius, someone here wants me dead, the first task is a week away, and now Ron is being a spaz. Next you'll be leaving me in the dust._

I will never leave you.

_Right._

You think I will have gone through everything I have with you to just decide to give up?

_Maybe you'll have had enough._

I wont say that it wont, or hasn't been hard. But I will always, always stand by you Harry. Were in this together.

_You sure?_

I'm sure. I promise you.

_You're brilliant._

As are you. How lucky I have been to be your friend. Ron feels the same. Trust me.

_Doesn't seem like it right now._

He'll come around.

_Hopefully._

Well, we should listen. I'm sure what Snape is saying is important.

_Yeah right._

Plus, if he catches us, he wont really show mercy.

_Now, thats important._

**THE NEXT DAY IN CHARMS**

_Okay, Krum was staring at you at lunch._

He was not.

_Yes he was! I don't think he stopped looking at you once. I was watching._

That's so silly. Why would he look at me?

_Cause he loves you._

Does not.

_No I'm not. Your teeth got shrunk and he was like "POW! Now I've gotta proclaim my love to this glorious woman."_

My teeth have nothing to do with this.

_I think they do. They look pretty good._

Gee, thanks.

_You're welcome._

The first task is tomorrow. Do you want to practice more summoning at dinner?

_Definitely._

You go in McGonagall's classroom and get everything ready after the bell rings. I'll go down to the Great Hall and get us something to eat. Then we will be able to have more practice time without a bunch of people pestering you.

_All-right._

Are you nervous?

_A bit._

You look pale.

_Yeah... I'm not ready for this. _

Don't be afraid Harry. You can do this. I believe in you. You have so much more talent than you could ever imagine. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're prepared.

_I trust you._

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 :) Please revieww :/ If you read this, just tell me if you like it or not. Ill take it all :)**

**Remember...**

_H – Harry_

He – Hermione

**R – Ron**

**Enjoy :)**

**Look at Malfoy.**

_Ew what a creep._

**A git.**

_A loser._

**He sickens me.**

_He makes me want to die._

**Gross, that is the thirtieth time he has licked his lips.**

_Have you been counting?_

**I have, actually.**

_That's strange._

**Maybe, but it has given me a new insight on Malfoy.**

_How so?_

**Well, one he has some kind of nervous problem because he keeps twitching his index finger on his right hand. He has kicked Goyle at least four times and then looked away really fast, which is very immature. He was drawing a doodle of a snake having babies, but I think he saw that I was watching him cause he flipped it over. And, I can't believe it... he just licked his lips again!**

_You need a life._

**His pasty skin is disturbing.**

_Ron, were all pasty._

**Not me. I'm golden.**

_Actually due to the fact that you have ginger hair you may be even more pasty then the rest of us._

**That's just rude.**

_I'm just telling the truth._

**At least I'm not... skinny.**

_I'm not skinny._

**Mate, yeah you are.**

_No I'm not. I've just grown a lot, so my body fat has like, stretched all over my body. It will take a little time for it to... even out..._

What the crap are you guys talking about?

**Hermione, leave it to you to enter the conversation at the most awkward moment.**

_I'd rather be skinny than fat!_

**I am not fat!**

_Psh._

**Hermione, am I fat? Tell the truth!**

No Ron, you are not fat.

**Ha!**

Yeah...

**You're not fat either Hermione, in case you were wondering.**

I wasn't, actually.

**Oh... ok.**

_Tactless._

**How was that tactless?**

_Because, she is a girl. And girls are like, overly sensitive to the word "fat" She is probably having a heart attack right now wondering something way ahead of our minds like.. "Why would he think to tell me I'm not fat? Is it because I actually AM fat? Should I only eat celery forever? Blah blah blah..."_

And you're probably thinking something like "I wonder how much food I can fit in my mouth at once during dinner."

**Harry doesn't think that, because he doesn't eat food. His skinniness is proof of that.**

_I AM NOT SKINNY!_

**Ok, Hermione, come one. Tell the truth. Do you think Harry is skinny?**

Well, he has just... grown a lot.

_See?_

**And he is scrawny.**

I wouldn't say scrawny. He is just really thin.

_No I am not._

Darling, yea you are.

**Your ribs stick out... all the time.**

_Stop looking at me naked!_

**I can't help it!**

This just got awkward.

**For you. I'm sure you've seen your dorm mates naked.**

_Why can't you talk about regular things? Why do you have to talk about my being thin and naked people._

**You're scrawny.**

_And you're freakishly tall._

**Girls dig it.**

_I think not. Hermione, do you dig Ron's tallness?_

Can I not answer your guys' self-confidence issues?

**Please? We'll answer yours!**

Mine? Who says I have any?

_Tactless. Again._

**No, I mean, like, we'll do it in return.**

You look at me and automatically think I will have self-confidence issues?

_Hermione, I think you're lovely._

**I think – **

We all know what you think. And thank you very much Harry. I think I'm going to listen now.

Fifteen minutes later

**You git, you know very well that I think she is gorgeous.**

_Then prove it to her mate. _

**Aww, Ron. Prove it to her!**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

_H – Harry_

**R – Ron**

He – Hermione

Harry, what were you so excited about today at breakfast?

_Something Sirius gave me in his letter._

**What was it?**

_A letter my mum wrote to my dad back in their 7th year. Sirius found it in his room._

Oh how lovely!

_Here, you guys can read it. Just don't let Snape see._

_James,_

_ Well, you wanted me to tell you what I think of you. Actually, you have been begging me to tell you for at least two weeks. So here it goes. Remember, I'm going to be truthful, just like you asked me to be._

_You are very good-looking, (don't let that go to your head.)_

_You can be sweet. When you want to._

_For some reason you are very sweet to me._

_You're arrogant._

_You're stupid in classes._

_You eat gross._

_For some reason, I never really see you hitting on girls anymore._

_You are more mature._

_You aren't prejudiced._

_You have become a good friend to me in the past few months._

_You drive me crazy._

_You are very brave._

_You have sloppy handwriting (sorry, I think I'm just writing facts now.)_

_You can't dance._

_You're rude._

_You hex people way too much._

_You're crazy._

_Your hair is messy._

_You like messing with people._

_You love messing with me._

_You breathe loud._

_You're annoying._

_You set the common room on fire, four times._

_You don't act normal around me._

_You can't carry out a conversation with me without freaking out._

_You are not my type at all._

_And yet... what I think most about you James Potter is..._

_I'm in love with you._

_Love._

_Lily Evans_

Oh Harry...

_Cool isn't it?_

Very cool. What a treasure this will always be to you.

**Why did Sirius have this?**

_I have no idea. Maybe he took it from the house after my parents died? Or maybe my dad left it at Sirius' house._

This is super cute.

_I know. Good to see that they actually liked each other._

**Yeah, she isn't screaming at him here.**

_She writes pretty. Her G's are the same way I write mine._

Very pretty, Harry.

**Even if she did call him arrogant, and rude, and told him he eats weird.**

_She signed her name pretty too._

**She also said he breathes loud.**

Ron, shut up.

**What am I doing?**

You aren't being very sensitive to Harry.

**Oh... sorry.**

_No, it's all good. I'm fine. It's great he found this. Think of what it is! Here it is at last! Proof that Lily Potter lived, really lived. Proof that she did fall in love with my dad, and that he loved her._

Of course. It's a wonderful thing to have.

_Yeah._

**Crap, Snape just gave me a death glare.**

Ugh, Ron.

**He did! Now he is just, staring at me. Like he wants to rip my face off.**

Snape doesn't want to rip your face off.

_No, that's me._

**He wants to rip both of our faces off. He also wants to rip off my hair. Cause mine is silky and beautiful, and his is just... bleh. Grease.**

_Why doesn't he want to rip off my hair?_

**Cause yours sticks up everywhere.**

_Why do you do this to me?_

I like your hair Harry.

_Score._

**What the crap? Why can I never win?**

Should we listen now? Snape really is staring at us.

_Nooooooo_

Yes.

**NO.**

Yes, seriously.

_Fine._

**NOOOO!**

Just ignore him Harry.

_All-right._

**That is rude.**

**Stop! You guys are mean!**

**I'm gonna go crazy!**

**Jerrrkkkksssss.**

**Fine, fine, FINE! Whatever.**

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy. It took me longer to update this one cause of this charming thing called homework :/**

**Review Review!**

**Once again...**

_H – Harry_

He – Hermione

**R – Ron**

_Ron, cover your mouth when you cough!_

**I'm trying! Sometimes it just explodes out of me!**

_Well, try harder cause I think I'm getting sick now._

**I'm sorry, but I can't really help the diseases I develop.**

_Yeah you can. You knew that Seamus was sick, but you drank his butterbeer anyways._

**I was dying of thirst!**

_I had some water, which I offered to you. But alas, you refused._

**Who says alas?**

_Dumbledore._

**Well, unless you are an old person, don't say that.**

_Don't tell me what to do._

**Uh oh. I feel a cough coming on.**

_Cover your mouth._

**I can't. It's gonna be a big one.**

_Ron, seriously._

**HERE IT COMES!**

_GROSS! That got in my mouth! You prat!_

Ron! You just coughed all over me!

**I'm sorry!**

You're so gross.

_Now we're all going to be sick._

**Fun!**

Fun?

**Yeah. Just three best friends, all sick together...**

That does not sound fun.

_I think it kinda does._

**Right?**

_Yeah, we can eat soup, and drink tea, and sit by the fire. Together!_

**Fun!**

I don't think that would not be fun. At all.

**Yes you do.**

_We can all cuddle._

**Hurray!**

_Cuddle in our sickness._

Gross.

_Killjoy._

**Seriously. Me and Harry can cuddle then, and you can sit alone.**

I will.

_Loner._

**Why would you not want to cuddle with us?**

Because, why would we cuddle in our sickness, just to multiply how sick and diseased we really are?

**Too many words.**

_I guess that's true._

**No it's not.**

_Yeah, it is. Plus I can't get sick now. I have at least 15 tests this week._

**You two are so lame.**

_So... don't cough on me anymore._

Or me.

**Uh oh.**

_Ron..._

Don't. Seriously.

**It's coming...**

_EW!_

Ha! I missed it!

_That. Was. Disgusting! It got all over me!_

HA!

**Ha.**

_Ron I swear if I get sick I'll... I'll..._

**You'll do what?**

_You don't wanna know what I'll do._

**I'm not afraid of you.**

_Ha, you should be._

**Well, I'm not.**

I'm scared of Harry.

**You are?**

He's so... freaky. He's killed a man with his bare hands, stabbed a basilisk, fought off a hundred dementors, and just a couple of weeks ago he destroyed that dragon. Plus, when he gets mad it is not a pretty sight.

_I don't know if that was to be taken as an insult or a compliment._

**Insult.**

_Bitter._

Boys... no fighting.

_Fine, I'm done with his diseased self anyways._

**Rude.**

THE NEXT DAY IN CHARMS

Ron, how are you not freaking out?

**About?**

Harry! He is missing!

**No he's not. I know exactly where he is.**

Where?

**Well, he had a really awful night last night. Kept coughing, and sniffling, and moaning. Then this morning he didn't eat anything. When we were on our way to Divination he stopped short, looking real pale. Then he told me to tell Trewlawny that he wasn't feeling well and he ran into the bathroom. I heard him in there after class. He didn't sound too good.**

And you left him in there? By himself?

**Well yeah... what could I have done?**

I don't know, be a good friend maybe?

**I'm a good friend!**

Yeah, not talking to someone for weeks because they got chosen for a death tournament and you didn't is really being a good friend.

**Harsh. You know I'm sorry about that.**

Yeah, sure you are. Right when he needed you most, you ditch him. I'm going to go and find him.

**How're you gonna do that? We're in the middle of class!**

I'll just go and tell Flitwick I'm not feeling well. See ya.

**It's not going to work.**

**It worked... :(**

AFTER LUNCH IN TRANSFIGURATION

**Er... Hermione? Did you check on Harry?**

Yeah, he is super sick. I took him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey gave him some sort of potion. He is up in your guys' dorm now, sleeping.

**Oh, ok that's nice. You're a good friend Hermione. Better than me.**

Look Ron, I feel bad for going off on you before. I didn't mean what I said. You ARE a good friend to Harry. You're fun, and kind, and loyal. We've just got to stick by him. We can't leave him. He has so much on his shoulders, pretty much the whole world if you think about it. We all know he'll have to defeat You-know-who in the end. He can't do it alone. He needs us, whether he knows it or not. We have to be on his side, even if he is against us, we can't leave him.

**You're right.**

Promise? To not leave him?

**I promise. Promise me something Hermione.**

All right.

**Don't leave me. Don't put all of your focus on his and forget me.**

I promise.

**REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Just couldn't find time :P**

**Well, here it is, just in case :)**

_H – Harry_

**R – Ron**

He – Hermione

**Review :)**

**Is Harry dead?**

I dunno. He could just be sleeping.

**Poke him.**

No.

**Do it. If you don't we'll never know if he is dead or not.**

He isn't dead. I can see him breathing.

**Poke him.**

No! He is exhausted, sick, and still has to come to class to make sure he knows all of his material. Plus he is super stressed about the tournament, and if he will be well enough to play. All because you had to cough all over him.

**I'll bet it wasn't even me. It was probably Neville, or Malfoy, or maybe a grease drop dripped from Snape's hair and landed on Harry, making him diseased.**

Gross.

**Plus, I also think partially sharing your mind with you-know-who wouldn't make you the healthiest person alive.**

What? He doesn't share his mind with you-know-who.

**Speak for yourself.**

Why would you even think that? What a horrible thing.

**Horrible, but kinda true. I don't think you quite understand, because you don't share a dorm with him. He has the freakiest dreams, mainly about you-know-who. And then his scar hurts afterwords. If you-know-who really is getting stronger, then Harry is definetly feeling it happening. **

He is feeling you-know-who... come back.

**Most likely.**

Oh no.

**Yeah, pretty scary.**

Oh no, oh no.

**Er, yeah it's pretty bad.**

Oh no.

**You all right? Your hand is shaking.**

**Oh Hermione, don't cry. Don't cry please.**

**He is tough Hermione, he'll pull through. Don't cry. **

Sorry, I'm done now.

**It's fine. Don't apoligise. **

It is just terrible. How –

**Crap, Snape.**

Uh oh. Wake Harry up.

**No way! He might kill me.**

Wake him up!

**You do it!**

No you!

**Fine!**

_Ron! You just slapped me!_

You don't wake people up like that. You give them a gentle nudge.

**That wouldn't have done the job quickly enough. Snape was on his way to check our work.**

_Too bad he passed our table you git. My cheek hurts. _

**Want me to kiss it better?**

_Ew, no, creep. Get away from me._

**Ouch.**

_I'm so tired._

**Not me.**

Shut up Ron. Harry, I'll check your potions and transfiguration essays tonight so you can get to bed earlier.

_Will you really? Aw you're a lifesaver Hermione._ _Thanks a million._

You are welcome.

_You're the best. I mean it._

Thank you!

**Should I go? So that you two may continue your love-fest in PRIVATE?**

_Yes. People that slap other people in the face do now get to write notes. It is a fact._

**Oh so Hermione can't pass notes?**

_Hermione doesn't slap people._

**Yeah she does! Malfoy!**

_Er, she punched him, not slapped._

**Whatever.**

Stop fighting.

**I wish I had a piece of steak.**

_You have the attention span of a squirrel._

**Why thank you.**

_Not a compliment._

I wish I had a piece of pie.

**What kind of pie?**

Apple.

_I wish I had mashed potatoes with gravy._

**Do you really? I thought you didn't desire food because of your extreme lack of fat.**

_How many times must I tell you. I am not skinny, I have just grown a lot so the fat on my body needs to even out._

**Skinny.**

_Stop attacking my self – esteem._

Let him alone Ron.

**Oh, so he can tell me that I have the attention span of a squirrel but I can't tell him something entirely truthful.**

But you know that Harry is sensitive about how skinny he is.

_You think I'm skinny too? What is wrong with me?_

Oh look... Snape wrote our assignment on the board. We better copy it down.

**Snape didn't – **

Ron, shut up.

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. I have no excuse – I've just been lazy. Anyway, here is the key. It's a little different this time, so give it a look :)**

He – Hermione

_H – Harry_

**R – Ron**

S – Seamus

_**L – Lavender**_

_Er – Sirius sassed my today in his letter._

**Ha!**

Let us see.

Harry,

Why, why, WHY didn't you just take Ron out of the lake? The merpeople could've killed you. You could have drowned. No more playing the hero. Get ready for the third task and leave the saving people for the adults.

-Sirius

Oh Harry, don't take it personally. He is just worried for you. I expect it is very frustrating for him right now, with you in so much danger and him being a bit useless.

**Yeah mate. Welcome to the world of obsessively concerned parents.**

_Sirius isn't my parent._

**Might as well be. What else does he have to live for?**

_His freedom?_

**The only thing he even cares to be free for is you. Without you, he'd probably still be stuck in Azkaban.**

Ron! You're being sensitive!

**It happens every now and again.**

No, I mean, that was actually very kind!

_You really think so Ron?_

**Course I do.**

Whatca guys talking about?

_Er, nothing Seamus_

**We aren't talking about anything.**

Come on. You have to be talking about something.

**Well, we aren't. We ARE writing to each other, but not talking.**

Gosh, literal much?

_You have no idea._

_**Hermione! I've been meaning to ask you! What is going on between you and Krum?**_

Oh! Erm –

**They're friends.**

Says you Ron.

**They are! Right Hermione?**

Well – er –

That means NO.

**Shut up Seamus.**

_**Have you kissed him?**_

Uh – well...

Hermione snogged Krum! Hermione snogged Krum! Woo-hoo!

**Shut up! I mean it!**

_**Touchy! That just means you like Hermione, Ron.**_

**Gross. No way.**

_**It's okay. Admit it.**_

Gross? How rude are you?

_Er, Seamus? Lavender? Why exactly are you invading our conversation?_

**Yeah!**

_**I just wanted to ask Hermione about her and Krum.**_

_No, you just wanted drama. Go away._

_**Jerk.**_

Ah well. Don't feel bad Lavender.

_You too Seamus._

What? I didn't even do anything!

If anyone should go, it's me. Since Ron thinks I'm so 'gross'

**I didn't mean it like that!**

Oh REALLY? How did you mean it then?

**Well, I just meant...**

You know I think I will go.

_Good idea._

**(A/N) Of course reviews are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all. Gosh I haven't updated in forever. I'm lame. Oh well. Hope I still have people interested in this little story. I've changed my username from loveistotheworld1995 to learningtowrite1996. Just a fun fact :) Here we go!**

**In case you live under a rock...**

_H – Harry_

He – Hermione

**R – Ron**

Golden Trio Notes

**Hi Hermione**

Don't talk to me.

**Come on. I didn't mean to call you gross.**

Yeah, well I don't believe you. How do you like that?

**Not very much.**

Good.

**Your hair is pretty today.**

You and I very well know that my hair never looks pretty. Now leave me alone. I'm trying to do my work.

**I think it's pretty.**

No you don't. You aren't like Harry. I can tell when you aren't being genuine.

**Yeah, cause Harry is so perfect. Just go date him already.**

I don't like Harry that way.

**Funny way of showing it.**

Oh my goodness Ron. Are you jealous?

**Hell no.**

Language, dear.

**I'm not jealous!**

Oh, but I think you are.

**Not really. Maybe you are just jealous of me.**

Ha! In your dreams.

**No... in your dreams.**

Oh, really mature.

**Yup, I'm in your dreams.**

Uh huh, you've got me figured out. Now lets not forget about your jealousy issues.

**So what I'm a little jealous when you're around other guys Hermione? Are you honestly going to sit there right now and tell me that you never get jealous with me?**

I guess not.

**Good. Cause I do get jealous with you and Harry.**

Oh Ron, don't be that way. Harry and I aren't like that. We never will be. I love him like a brother. He is my best friend.

**And what am I?**

Not a friend. That's for sure.

**Gee, just ruin my day.**

Darling you're so much more.

**I love you Hermione.**

**A/N: Review**

**-learning :)**


End file.
